


Мистер Хейл и мистер Тэйт

by yanek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последний год старшей школы, Малия забеременела от Стайлза чуть ли не после первого раза, рассказала ему об этом, поругалась с ним, поругалась со своим отцом (с тем, которого признает, Питера она терпеть не может,считая что он едва ли не изнасиловал её мать) и хочет избавиться от ребёнка. Пока она прячется у Лидии, Питер навещает мистера Тейта, чтобы дать ему пару советов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мистер Хейл и мистер Тэйт

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку Liabatman: Внезапно Питер оказался не только папой, но и дедушкой (Малия беременна от Стайлза)
> 
> В рамках майского заявочного моба

В доме ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как Питер был здесь в последний раз. Как возможно и с тех, когда здесь жила большая дружная семья. Те же потасканные обои, расшатанная мебель, и призрак уюта.   
Неудивительно, что Малия старается бывать здесь как можно реже.  
Ее приемный отец находится в рабочем кабинете. На низком столике перед ним ополовиненная бутылка виски. Лицо закрыто руками. И ведь пришлось выжидать в машине два битых часа, пока он дошел до того состояния, когда просто не сможет при виде Питера схватиться за винтовку сразу же.   
\- Ты... - Звучит довольно безразлично. И намного лучше чем «убирайся». Можно сесть на диван напротив, принять раскованную позу и полюбоваться контрастом: он уверенный в себе, одетый в светлое, и Тейт - растерянный, подавленный, словно всё ещё носящий траур. В волосах с их последней встречи прибавилось седины, чувство вины в глазах стало отчетливей. «Как остальные не замечают?».  
\- Всё не так уж плохо. Это мог быть Дерек. Ты же видел его? - Питер улыбается, давая понять, что шутит. Тейт вздыхает, прежде чем спросить:  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - Разъяснительную работу детишки провели, как только «папаша» узнал об оборотнях. Так что, еще до того как Тейт узнал, кто биологический отец Малии, он был готов не доверять словам Питера, а уж после…  
\- Конечно же как Румпельштильцхен попрошу отдать ребенка мне. - Тейт привстает и тянется куда-то в сторону, где между стеной и креслом прячется винтовка.   
Упрямый идиот.  
\- Я пришел поговорить, помочь принять правильное решение и сохранить семью.  
\- Зачем?  
\- От этого зависит благополучие моей стаи. Они уже знают, что такое смерть, но жизни еще не видели.  
\- Как и она…  
\- И не увидит, пока не успокоиться, приняв свою человеческую сторону окончательно. После ссоры с тобой позавчера, она едва не обратилась снова. Чудом удержал Скотт. Кто знает, что произошло бы с ней и с ребенком, если бы Малия снова стала койотом. - Питер выдерживает паузу, давая Тейту шанс представить все ужасы: Капканы, других охотников, роды.   
Раз тот смог принять дочку-койота, воображение у него должно работать.  
\- Не знаю, объясняли ли они тебе, но оборотня удерживает от обращений якорь. Ребенок может стать им для нее («И якорем для стаи», но эту мысль Питер оставляет при себе). У тебя появиться шанс начать историю заново, начать жить по-настоящему. Отличные перспективы, не так ли?  
\- Она могла бы пойти в колледж. Дольше быть молодой!   
\- Она слишком долго была в лесу, чтобы ей все это было нужно. Семья важней. Семья и поддержка. Стайлз умный, хороший и сильный парень. Не скажу, что они останутся на вечно вместе, и будут при этом сказочно счастливы, но твоему внуку удивительно повезло. Дяди, тети, дедушка, бабушка по дяде… Удивительная женщина между прочим, пусть и всего лишь человек.  
\- Я не могу повлиять на нее…  
\- Ха! Если бы это было так, я бы не пришел. Я не могу («хотя и работаю над этим»). А ты можешь. Вас слишком многое связывает, чтобы ты был никем. Тебе она стыдилась показаться на глаза чуть ли не десять лет, не так ли? Кстати, о чувстве вины – ты мог бы рассказать ей правду. - У Тейта белеют костяшки пальцев сжатых в кулаки. - Это помогло бы вам обоим. - Вот теперь важно сохранить условно доброжелательное выражение лица.   
Питер не намекает, что расскажет сам, ни в коем случае.  
О том, почему мама Малии схватив двух дочек, одну из которых только, что выписали из больницы (сделав переливание крови и оставить достаточно данных в базах), оказалась поздно вечером в машине на большой скорости. Наверняка, плача и пугая этим детей.   
\- Поговорите спокойно, лучше не здесь. Пора двигаться дальше. - Питер встает, чтобы уйти – семена посеяны, осталось дождаться плодов, - и слышит наполовину шепотом заданный вопрос:  
\- Ты будешь участвовать в его жизни?  
\- Я еще слишком молод, чтобы становиться дедушкой. Фея-крестная – может быть. - Он улыбается, подсвечивая глаза синим, почти уверенный, что всё пойдёт по его плану: аборта не будет, волчонок родится и «детки» останутся дома, в Калифорнии, а не разъедутся по всей стране. Ему не придется искать новую стаю.

В том, что он захочет стать частью этой семьи и стаи по-настоящему, Питер признается себе в первый раз, когда крохотная Эллисон, спрашивает, как его зовут.


End file.
